The FLMP (flip chip in leaded molded package) is a significant packaging technology being developed in the power MOSFET packaging field. Its electrical and thermal performance remains unsurpassed in the industry. It uses flip chip MOSFET technology on a leadframe (with gate and source connections). The backside of the die is exposed in the package. In some cases, the exposed backside of the die may serve as a drain terminal for the package.
While FLMP type packages are desirable, the dice in FLMP type packages may vary in size. This results in die packages with variable footprints. In some cases, the footprint is determined by the amount of solderable surface needed to mount the package on a circuit board. It would be desirable if packages with different die sizes could be produced, while having a “universal” footprint instead of different footprints.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.